The 100th Hunger Games
by RavenpuffWholockian
Summary: In an AU situation where the revolution did not happen and the Hunger Games continued. This story centres around Bijou, a girl from District One who had planned to volunteer before the announcement of the new Quarter Quell, Jinx, a boy from District Three who's worst suspicions seem to come true and Jessie, a girl from District Eight who learns the terrible things hate can do.
1. The Reaping -Bijou-

Bijou was awake hours before the ceremony getting ready. It was the Reaping, Bijou was supposed to volunteer but then there was the Quarter Quell. The special change was that the person chosen would choose two other people to go in their place. That meant that there would be double the people and they would not be randomly chosen. One other catch was that one of the people you chose had to be related to you. The only chance she had was if someone chose her. Bijou had been sure to tell all her friends and family to choose her if they got picked.

Bijou had been training her whole life, she was going to be one of the 'Career' pack. She would have volunteered to enter the games given the chance but now she no longer had the option. District One would enter the games without her.

Nevertheless, she found her best dress to wear and spent the morning curling her hair to look presentable. She used the basic makeup she had to touch up her face, she knew that if she had been chosen she would have been given the chance to get professional make up done but without that all she had was a minimal supply. She imagined what kind of clothes and products she could have if she won. She smiled at the thought and then sighed with the reality. Bijou enjoyed luxury, as her district was the district of luxury. Her family had enough luxury for all of district twelve but her parents had not wanted Bijou to be too girly since she would be the one to be entered in the Hunger Games. Her younger sisters, Gemstone and Jewel were fourteen and twelve but they had only done minimal training for in case they were to be somehow end up in the Games even though they would not volunteer.

Hours later, Bijou stood at the Reaping waiting for a name to be called for the girls. She stood silently, bored but unable to show that because it could have a negative effect on what people thought of her and her family. Finally, when everyone was settled the escort walked onto the stage. She had been around for years yet she looked even younger then she had the first time she walked on the stage. Bijou's friends made fun of her for that but secretly Bijou wished it would work that way for her even though it was just lots of plastic surgery.

"Welcome everyone!" Gazeyn, the escort, said brightly. She genuinely seemed happy that she would be sending kids to their death. Every year, at least one person would die and this year at least three. "Are you ready?" Even without any enthusiasm from the crowd she continued on.

"First I will announce the name of the lady who will be making the choice of which two females who will be entering the Hunger Games." Gazeyn moved her hand into the bowl, moving it around then found one name and pulled it out. She read over the name then announced it out loud. "Jewel YiMiriz." Bijou stared at her youngest sister hesitantly climbing the steps and entering the stage. "Who do you choose, darling?"

"For my family member, my sister, Bijou," Jewel said quietly. Bijou let a slight smile slip onto her face. She would be getting the chance she deserved, she also did not need to worry about her sisters as she had. In one swift movement Bijou was walking down the front and onto the stage to stand next to her sister. She gently placed an arm around Jewel's shoulder to comfort her. "I will also be choosing," Jewel started and then paused. Everyone had decided who they would choose, just as a precaution but they never expected to be in the situation. "Sapphire Benet." Bijou looked out at Sapphire, her best friend, walking across the way. Bijou had been training with Sapphire but they had never expected to be competing together. Sapphire was one year younger and had planned to wait until she was eighteen. Sapphire smiled at Bijou when she entered the stage but then resumed her normal face.

Bijou had known that Jewel was going to choose one of her fellow trainers instead of one of her own friends, for the non-family one there was nothing that made you choose someone you even liked, as long as you knew their name you could choose them. Jewel would have never chosen an enemy, she was too sweet for that but Bijou could imagine that happening.

Gazeyn moved onto the boys and she chose Crash Kyler who chose his cousin Khlo and one of Bijou's fellow trainers, Diamond who had been planning on volunteering as the male tribute.

"Now we will be leaving for the Capitol. Those who were picked out of the bowl will also be accompanying us to the Capitol for all the ceremonies and during the game." Jewel looked at Bijou, surprised, but did not say anything.

They followed their escort into the building where it was their chance to say goodbye. First, Bijou's parents and Gemstone, her other sister, entered the room.

"Are you ready?" her mom asked anxiously.

"I am very ready." Bijou replied confidently. With all her training she would be among the best in the competition, preferably the best.

"Well, good luck. We will be watching you." Her mom continued. Bijou hugged her whole family and then they left. Emerald, Bijou's second closest friend entered the room. Emerald rushed over to hug Bijou then pulled away quickly.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Bijou nodded with a slight smile. "The only problem is that I will lose you or Sapphire, you can't both make it." Bijou suddenly stopped her smile. She had barely considered that. When she left, if she left, she would be leaving without her best friend. A terrible thought crossed her mind, what if she had to kill Sapphire? If there was only the two of them left Bijou would have no choice but to kill her best friend. Sixteen years knowing her and she could be forced to kill her. Emerald gave her another quick hug then left.


	2. The Reaping -Jinx-

Jinx woke up at the same time as every other morning. He crept out of the room, not wanting to wake his twelve year old brother up. He grabbed his clothes on the end of his bed and quickly got dressed. He left the room, closing the door slowly to not wake his brother. He crept down the stairs and found a quick snack to eat. His twin sister entered the room and grabbed an apple.

"Let's go," she said and the two sixteen year olds left the house. It was only a fifteen minute walk to get to the laboratory. In District 3, where they lived, they spent a lot of time working on technology. All the kids, unless they had rich parents, started working at the age of fifteen. Along with his sister Hunter, Jinx had started working in a hydroelectricity laboratory the previous year. The central water source was in District 4 but they were able to maintain that from a distant location. Jinx and Hunter worked with a large group of other teens with a minor aspect of the field under supervision of adults. Their parents worked in the same building but at a higher level. Cass, their sister who was fourteen would be starting in a year and their youngest brother Orion would be starting in three years.

They only had three hours to work that day because of the Reaping. Jinx was worried, just as worried as he had been the previous years. He had no idea who anyone would choose, other than his siblings. They had been told that if you were male and had a brother, you would choose your brother. If you were female and had a sister you would choose your sister. If not, you could choose a sibling of the opposite gender. Since there were two boys and two girls they each only had one option.

Jinx sat at the desk mindlessly doing the same as every other day. His work did not require much thought as long as you knew what you were doing. Jinx thought about what he would do if he was in the Hunger Games. He remembered hearing about a previous victor from his own district who had made an electrical trap killing the last six tributes other than him but Jinx couldn't remember his name. Jinx and Hunter had been bringing home some extra wires and other parts to practice. They had figured out how to make a small fire using a certain method but that was mostly all they had figured out. Fires were also proven to not work in the games because the smoke could be seen easily and the others would be able to hunt you down.

Soon, the bell rang and it was time for everyone to leave and start walking over to the Reaping. Jinx walked out alongside Hunter and a few of their friends, Dominique and Carter.

"I'm not worried," Dominique said. "I've got no siblings. The only people I could think of to choose me are you three and there's a total of five slips out of all the girls and fifteen out of all the boys. That's a very small percentage."

"What about someone who gets freaked out and doesn't want to send any of their friends into the games. There's no one this person hates either, they're a genuinely good person. So, they start to freak out. Then, a random name comes to mind. They heard it once and they blurt it out. That name is Dominique Fellow."

"Okay, I've got, like, ten slips in the girl's side and twenty-five in the boy's side," Dominique said, "still a fat chance." All four of them laughed but soon stopped when they remembered how serious the situation was.

"So, just to review," Dominique said. "I would pick Hunter."

"Yeah," Hunter said, "and I would pick you."

"I would pick Carter," Jinx said.

"And I would pick Jinx," Carter replied.

They made it to the Reaping and made their way to their lines, Jinx and Carter on one side and Dominique and Hunter on the other side. All too soon, the escort, Trinity entered the stage with a beaming face.

"Hello everybody!" she shouted. "Are you ready to start this thing?" Nobody answered. "Then, let's get started with the young ladies in the crowd. Let me say, there are so many names in this bowl, like, wow! Either way, one girl will be chosen. Let's see who it will be!" She fished her hand through the bowl, doing it slowly and smoothly. She found a name and then pulled it out of the bowl. "Now, the girl who will be coming up to the stage is, Hunter Donaire!" Jinx felt his heart stop. He looked over to his sister in shock. She started moving towards the stage at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Who do you choose, darling?" Trinity asked.

Hunter glared at Trinity then responded, "For a sibling, my sister Cass and then also Dominique Fellow." Hunter looked at both Cass and Dominique with regret. Cass was walking up to the stage but she was trying, unsuccessfully to stop crying. There were often two plans the tributes had for people to see them as, either a fierce and strong competitor that you definitely want to stay away from or a weak and scared tribute who isn't any threat. Often, people without even trying would end up crying, it was a traumatic experience. Dominique who was also walking up looked fierce and strong but Jinx could see through the disguise, she was very, very scared.

"Next up," Trinity said, still with a huge smile on her face. "From the boys, we have," Trinity swirled her hand through the names and snatched at one in the middle. "Orion Donaire! Wow, are these two siblings?" Trinity looked over to Hunter and Cass but Hunter was too busy comforting Cass and watching as Orion came up to the stage. Jinx was too stunned to even think. He was the only option for Orion to choose, he would be going into the Hunger Games. He would be going in with Cass. Jinx knew, right at that moment that he would die in the Hunger Games, he would never let any harm come to Cass. He would protect Cass's life and if it came down to the two of them, he would be the one to die.

"Who do you choose, honey?" Trinity asked.

"Uh, I choose- my brother." Orion said. "J-Jinx." Jinx moved his way through the crowd and up to the stage.

"And?"

"Uh- I also choose-" Orion said, pausing. "L-louis W-way-ne." Louis Wayne, a boy Jinx had seen a couple times but did not know came up to the front. He was a couple years young than Jinx, probably thirteen. He was a few inches shorter than Jinx as well but much larger. He looked like he had been lifting weights or something like that with the muscles he had. He stood out against the other District Three citizens who were on the most part rather skinny with no muscles since lots of them did very minimal exercise or outdoor work, unlike some of the other districts.

It was time for them to go for the last goodbyes with their family and friends. The four siblings went into the same room and before their parent came into the room they had a chance to talk.

"Okay," Hunter said. "Jinx and Cass are going into the Games."

"I'll protect you," Jinx said. "That's my goal in the game, to get you out alive."

"You can't do that," Cass said. "You have to fight to get out too."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do," Cass said. "Right?" She asked looking at Hunter for conformation.

"Actually, he doesn't." Hunter said.

"Who's Louis Wayne, by the way?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, he's just this guy who goes to my school. He's in my grade and he kept talking about how he really wanted to go into the Hunger Games. I panicked and he was the first name I thought of."

At that moment, their mom and dad walked into the room.

"Oh, Cass! Jinx!" their mom started to cry. By the time the Games ended their mom would have only three or, more likely, only two kids.

The kids each had friends coming in to say goodbye and then it was time to leave. All of them were leaving, even the two who were not tributes but were instead the ones who had been picked from the reaping bowl.


	3. The Reaping -Jessie-

Jessie woke up with a start. She looked outside to see nearly empty streets, the few people there were rushing towards the centre of the district. It was the Reaping, Jessie suddenly remembered. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her dress that was hanging on her dresser door. She quickly got dressed then ran downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast, put on her shoes and then raced outside. She ran down the streets and ended up in the centre of District Eight where the Reaping was happening. She got checked in then found her way to the other twelve year old girls. It was her first year at the Reaping and she had been scared out of her mind for so long. After having watched the Hunger Games for years she could just imagine going in to the Games.

The blood she saw on screen made her feel like throwing up and she would be absolutely terrible at staying alive. Jessie could not find water, make a fire or stay hidden. She would die from dehydration most likely. Or hypothermia if it was cold. She might also die at the Cornucopia if she even risked going to grab something, she was a very fast runner.

It was a Quarter Quell this year which would normally be worse but actually it felt better. If the person chosen had to choose two people, one family member, one other person she could not imagine anyone choosing her, she had two brothers who would pick each other, and none of her friends would choose her. No one she did not like would choose her either, she was not a noticeable kind of person and she was not particularly mean.

As Jessie stood in her line she thought back to her decisions on who she would choose. For family, she would choose her oldest brother Lorcan, who was sixteen. He was fast like her, strong, and very smart. Lorcan also looked very fit with large muscles that would make an impression on the viewers and other tributes. The Capitol citizens might support him because he looked strong which could get him gifts from sponsors. Other tributes could be slightly scared of him and at the beginning stay away from him.

For her choice of the other tribute she would choose Maisie Khalil. She would feel absolutely terrible doing it but she would. Maisie was the girl Jessie hated the most in the world. Jessie definitely could not choose any of her friends, they meant way too much to her so that left her with someone she found was nice but barely knew or someone who she did not like. She chose the second option. Maisie didn't say mean things to Jessie or her friends, what she did do was ignore them. During the seven years they had been in school together Maisie had barely even looked at Jessie. Maisie also acted like she was the queen of the world. She took other people's possessions and kept them as her own. She did things just to get people she found annoying in trouble. Even just thinking about it made Jessie feel like she could explode. There was another thing that she would think about sometimes, something that she felt bad to even think about but she couldn't stop herself. Maisie would most definitely die. She would be terrible at the Hunger Games. Jessie heard the incredibly loud clicks of the escort's incredibly tall high heels.

Jessie rolled her eyes at the escort. Her name was Beau Bonito which could translate to Beautiful Pretty from French and Spanish. She had bright pink hair that was in a very elaborate style that could have easily taken six hours with four stylists. Her face was coated in a thick layer of makeup which was not flattering. Her dress was short and tight and covered in glitter. Jessie stared at her in annoyance while waiting for her to speak. She had an incredibly funny accent, even weirder then the normal Capitol accent that the two previous escorts had spoken with.

"Welcome," Beau Bonito said with a large and fake smile, "to the District Eight 100th Hunger Games Reaping. Today, we will mark the start of our celebration of the Quarter Quell." She stopped to give time for an applause of some sort but it didn't come. Even though it was her third year with our district she still thought that we enjoyed this and would celebrate. I felt disgusted by that thought. Who would feel happy about something this terrible? Every year twenty-three kids die for the sick entertainment of the Capitol. They found this entertaining. They enjoyed watching children die. They enjoyed watching children murder other children. I felt like throwing up.

"First, I will announce the female who will be choosing this year's first two tributes from district eight." She fished her hand around the bowl slowly. I felt nervous even though I knew I wouldn't be chosen. My brother had laughed at me when I had spent hours in my bedroom trying to decide who to choose if I were reaped. He had decided the first day that they had announced it but I only finally decided two weeks later, then I changed it again. I breathed in and out deeply trying to soothe myself but it didn't work. I looked at all the slips of paper in the bowl. My name was only in there once, I would most definitely not get chosen. I sighed in relief at the thought.

"Jessie Baronial." She announced. I gasped. I felt my arms and legs shaking. She announced my name again but I couldn't move. Despite all my planning I had never truly thought I would get chosen, I was prepared but not planning for it. A girl next to me who I knew very briefly from school shoved me into the lane. I started slowly walking but with the short distance between where I was and where the stage was I made it up the stairs and onto the stage in a short time.

"Who do you choose for your family member?" she asked.

"My brother, Lorcan Baronial." I stuttered with the word. He looked at me solemnly as he started walking up to the stage. I felt a hot tear drip down the side of my nose. I could barely hold in a flood of tears. Lorcan made it up the stairs and beside me. He wrapped his arm tightly around me. I stared into the crowd where I could find my mom, she was crying and being comforted by another woman, Lorcan's best friend's mom.

"Who else do you choose?" she asked. This was the moment I was dreading. I found Maisie in the crowd, not far from where I was standing. She was whispering with her friend, she would never in a million years guess that I would choose her. I had no other choice, I had only ever planned to choose her and I had no chance to think of someone else now. "Jessie?" the escort prompted me, I realized that I had been just standing there.

"Maisie Khalil." I said but it was barely a whisper.

"Sorry, who?"

"Maisie Khalil." I said louder. I was watching Maisie carefully. I saw the moment she realized I meant her, the moment her face drained of any colour. That was the moment I realized what was so terrible about this Quarter Quell, if she died it would be my fault. With my brother, he had known that I was going to choose him, he told me I would have to choose him if I was the one chosen. He never wanted to be in the Hunger Games but he knew that he had to. Maisie had never known that I would choose her, she had never even considered it.

I watched as she walked towards the stage. I watched as Beau continued to smile as this twelve year old was processing the fact that she would not live for much longer. I watched as our escort acted happy to be choosing the guy to choose who to put in the games. I closed my eyes. I leaned against my brother's shoulder and I cried. I have no idea who was chosen on the other side. I remember walking along into the building with my brother. I remember them finally allowing us to share the room for goodbyes. I remember by family crying and hugging both me and my brother. I have no idea why they're hugging me. Won't I be going home with them? I remember my brother's friends coming in and talking to him. I remember my two best friends coming in and saying goodbye, saying that they will see me home. They hugged me. Why are they saying goodbye? Who's leaving?

I have no idea what's going on, I was half asleep, and half a zombie and now I am confused. Why am I getting onto a train?


	4. The Train Ride -Jinx-

Jinx sat on the train next to Hunter and across from Cass and Orion. Beside Hunter, Dominique was sitting at the table and Louis was sitting beside Orion. At each end of the table, there were two mentors, one female, and one male. On the side beside Jinx, there was Naomi and Monogue. On the side beside Dominique, there was Rachelle and Villa.

Naomi had been in the 94th Hunger Games and she was still only twenty. She had been reaped at fourteen and her strategy in the games had been to hide. She spent all of her time away in hiding and since the games that she was in was a particularly violent Games the Gamemakers never felt the need to drive her out of her hiding. That was all in her favour and at the very end, there was only one tribute left other than her who had thought that he won the Hunger Games and she had pulled a surprise attack and threw a knife directly into his heart.

Monogue was in the 78th when he had been eighteen. He was strong and frightening to all the other competitors. They, as much as possible, stayed away from him at the beginning. That was everyone except for the Career pack. They invited him to team up with them after seeing how strong he was how good he was with weapons in the training. Later on, while they were still in their alliance, he had woken up super early, while the others were still asleep, and murdered each and every one of them. He had continued on his killing spree, taking out all the other tributes until he was the only one left.

Rachelle was in the 84th Hunger Games when she was even younger than Naomi, twelve. She had chosen a very social strategy, in the training room she had built a huge alliance with most of the people there, the careers were not part of the alliance. Together, they took out everyone else and then in the end there was a bloodbath between the last members of the alliance and Rachelle who had trained in archery moved a bit away from them and shot them all down.

Villa was in the most recent Hunger Games, the 99th. He had played the most average game out of any of these mentors, he had been scared and weak at the beginning of the games. He had seemed upset with the first few kills. He had escaped the initial bloodbath right away. He had kept moving around, searching for water and food but not the other tributes. He had found a spear laying on the ground that he started to bring around with him. He got chased by mutts and had to run straight towards the careers. Out of fright and surprise, he had stabbed a few of them as much as he could be he also got stabbed and they ended up leaving him, laying on the ground, almost dead. A sponsor had gotten him a medicine that he was able to apply which somehow seemed to save his life. He stayed hidden, trying hard just to keep him alive. Somehow, he made it to close to the end when he planned a surprise attack and killed the last three other tributes. Villa had been sixteen in the Games and was now still only seventeen.

The four mentors first gave the tributes each some general tips and advice and then they all went into separate rooms with their own mentors. Jinx had Monogue as his mentor. At first, Jinx was a bit intimidated by Monogue with the stories of how many of the other tributes he had personally killed (12) but Monogue was, out of the Hunger Games, a nice guy who was not threatening. He was able to give Jinx some good strategic help and they started to come up with a plan for how Jinx would play the game. They decided right from the start that as long as the three tributes were fine with that, Jinx, Dominique and Cass would team up. After much persisting, Jinx was finally able to convince Monogue that his goal would be saving Cass, not himself.

After they ate dinner, which was the nicest dinner they had each ever had (although Trinity said it was just bland travel food), Dominique, Cass and Jinx with their mentors got together while Louis who wanted to work alone stuck with his mentor.

"We have an alliance here," Monogue said. "Alliances are the best way to stay alive, at least in the beginning. Some alliances can be unpredictable but since you three know each other in real life I doubt you will suddenly pop up and kill each other, at least at the beginning. You obviously aren't a big or strong alliance like the careers so you will want to be staying more in the shadows."

"Exactly," Naomi, Cass's mentor, said. "You all have probably seen the Hunger Games that I was in, Dominique and Jinx were both ten and Cass was eight, correct?" The three teens nodded. "I was definitely not much of a fighter so my goal was to stay hidden, I was only fourteen, just like Cass. In the arena that I was in, it was easy for me to climb and stay hidden in trees and with an empty water bottle I had grabbed, I could get water from the stream and stay hydrated. The games were violent and fast paced so they never felt the need to lure me out. I was able to stay there until the ending bloodbath, there was a huge fight that oddly enough was close to right below me. Everyone except Julian Barrow died and even he was injured, a spear had been stabbed into his leg. He was under the impression that he was the last one left and then I hopped down, grabbed a huge rock and- killed him. He was the only one I killed." Naomi paused for a moment. "Your arena is not necessarily going to be good for that, some only have water in a pond, or river or whatever, right beside the Cornucopia where the 'careers' normally camp out. Sometimes there are no trees or forested areas and it's just flat so that you can see everyone, everywhere. We still have lots of time to make other plans but for now our plan is staying mostly hidden and coming out closer to the end."

The discussion continued and they started to talk about some self-defence and killing. Their initial plan at the moment was to go to the cornucopia to get weapons because in the end that would work best for them but they were unsure as to whether or not they should do that because of the high death rate.

They continued discussing strategy throughout the ride, whether in single sessions with only their mentor or the whole group or just Jinx and Cass with their mentors.

It was a long train ride but by the end Jinx was feeling like they had more of a chance to win with all of that advice, but not much more.


End file.
